Fae'oishin
Fae'oishin, which means Mother of the Cult, is the current Archpriestess of the Cult of Grimm, a Dark Elven cult dedicated to the worship of Dez'atlor, God of Death. She was once known as Torea D'ytera. Appearance Fae'oishin has glossy, olive skin, as all Dark Elves do, and stands at a height of 5 feet, 7 inches. She has long silvery hair, with tall pointed ears protruding out of the silver threads. She has a relativly small, narrow head with beautiful green eyes. Her most formal attire is a black and golden cape that covers her shoulders and backside. Along with a cape, Fae'oishin wears a small breastplate that leaves her abdomen exposed, a golden belted loincloth, and black leg covers with many holes, all of black and gold. Fae'oishin wears very little clothing, for religious purposes. She carries with her a long, ornate black scepter that not onlyshows her status of Archpriestess, but also acts as weapon. Age Fae'oishin is currently at the age of 40, which is about halfway through her lifetime, since Dark Elves only live to be around 70. She became Archpriestess at the age of 27 after inheriting the role from her mother in 4962. She has been said to be the finest leader since the Cult began, which comes from her ruling with an iron fist. Personality Like most Dark Elf women, Fae'oishin is very seductive and vampish. She will take any man to her liking to mate with as she pleases. She is nowhere close to being quite, as she always has something to say on a matter. Fae'oishin's tone of voice is usually one of a flirtatious manner, convincing people and men to do things her way. Biography Fae'oishin was born in 4949, into the royal, controlling family of the Cult of Grimm. Since the day she was born, she has been taught the ways and language of the Cult and was trained her whole life to one day become the Archpriestess. Everyday, she was taught the Word of Grimm and learned about the Cult's beliefs and traditions, along with daily prayer to Grimm. In the year of 4962, the mother and former Archpriestess of the Cult of Grimm was poisoned at a dinner. Fae'oishin became the offical Archpriestess of the Cult and was given the scepter of Grimm, Alavois Nameas, ''or Rose of the Queens. Directly after becoming the Archpriestess, Fae'oishin rebuilt the central cathedral of Dez'atlor that was originally built when the cult was first founded in 4832 at Shii Itae, making it larger and grander than the first. It has large, vaulted ceilings painted with scenes of Grimm and the ''Totary or Dez'atla. At the front of the church there is a platform and podium at which Fae'oishin would preach at to the crowds. At the back of the church, a statue of Grimm stands, chained to the earth. She still currently resides in Shii Itae as the Archpriestess of the Cult of Grimm, her cult and power growing ever stronger. Magical Abilities Because of her family connections, Torea received magical training from when she was a small child until she became the Archpriestess. She was trained into the trees of Mina, Kia, and Necris. Rumors state that Fae'oishin has great knowledge of the Abyssal tree and is quite the formidable opponent. Category:Article Category:Individual Category:Raxus Category:Dark Elf